


Your Heartbeat Against mine

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: A new fic, An attempt to write ot3, Cute?, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, OT3, based on a fic I read, make it cute as shit, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: Vivi and Arthur couldn't sleep because of their excitable, youngest member.





	Your Heartbeat Against mine

Lewis, Vivi and Arthur slept together, in the same king-sized bed, finally. They're together after the whole ordeal, they finally resolved past issues through a heartbreaking conversation between the three.

They were now finally at peace,almost all problems resolved. but there was only one problem left that they haven't resolve, yet. Arthur and Vivi couldn't sleep, because Lewis' anchor was beating loudly beside his chest.

There it is again. Arthur stared at the ceiling, amber eyes tired, and groggy. _Thump._ He looked to the side, and saw Lewis in his skeleton form, but Arthur knew he was content like all of them are. _Thump._ The way his shoulders relaxed, his usually furrowed eyebrows now let loose, Arthur could imagine Lewis smiling. _Thump._ Arthur smiled weakly and snuggled closer to the spectre.

There it is again. _Thump._ This time Vivi's the one that's bothered, she tried keeping her eyes shut tight, but she just couldn't sleep it was driving her crazy. She opened her eyes, wide. _Thump._ She looked around at the dark room, suddenly feeling bored, tired and angry all at the same damn time.

_Thump._

...

_Thump._

...

_Thump._

...

Then she heard shuffling, she presumed it was Arthur. He snuggled closer to their spectral boyfriend. _Thump._ Vivi knowing that Arthur's awake, she decided to open up a little chat with him.

She turned her head, and get closer to Arthur, she was careful with going through Lewis.

"Art?" she whispered, asking if he was awake.

Arthur gave her a low hum.

They both hear more shuffling, and quieted for a moment, thinking it was Lewis, but then they felt something on their feet, like tiny bumps, Arthur was the one to feel it first, then Vivi next. _Thump._ Lewis was still deep in his ghostly slumber.

"It was just Mystery." They both released a breath they didn't even know they were holding.

Lewis shifted a bit too, hugging them both closer in appreciation and love, his warmth spreading through them, he was warmer than the comforter. _Thump._ Vivi and Arthur looked uncomfortable although neither could see it on their faces.

"Art, you have the same problem?"

_Thump._

...

_Thump._

...

_Thump._

...

"Yeah," Arthur admitted. "It's getting real loud we should do something about it."

"Let me guess, you have a plan?"

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Vivi was quiet for a moment.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Yea— no," Vivi said, embarrassed that she didn't have a plan, she doesn't even know what to do.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Arthur felt that it was a bit unlikely for the leader of the group to not know what to do, but then again this isn't cults or ghosts, well maybe the latter but not a dangerous or often misunderstood ghost like what they often find on their little ventures, this was their ghost, a happy, kind-hearted ghoul. Known as Lewis.

_Thump._

...

_Thump._

...

_Thump._

Their Lew-Lew, and his damn loud anchor.

Vivi and Arthur looked at each other although it was dark, they could still make the outlines of each other. They went closer to each other to talk better.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"There must be someway to quiet that thing," Vivi whispered albeit loudly.

"Hmm.. I don't think we've handled an anchor before, just saying."

"You're right." Vivi sounded frustrated.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump—_

Arthur could already imagine her thinking face.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump_

Vivi slowly but surely grab the anchor, placing it In-between her palms, Arthur knew what she was doing, that locket practically glowed in the dark.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump—_

"V-Viv, w-what are you doing?" Arthur asked, fearful.

"Hold on, I got this."

Vivi.. started talking to the locket? Arthur wasn't sure.

It sounded like that. _Thump._ She was whispering some things that Arthur couldn't make out. _Thump._ She placed it near her chest. Then, after awhile.. he couldn't hear it anymore. Well, at least it wasn't as rapid.

"Vivi?" Arthur turned to her for some answers.

"There.. see?" Vivi sounded proud of herself.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked. "I matched it with mine." Arthur was quiet.

_Thump._

"y'know Lew tend to get a bit.. excitable or flustered or whatever the word is."

 _Thump._  

Arthur was quiet for a long time.

 _Thump._  

Vivi put away the locket from her chest and slowly put it back, near Lewis' chest. Arthur also embraced it with one hand, the two of them feeling their lover's faint heartbeat.

Then in the morning, where Lewis was excited yet nervous about their relationship, last night he overthink it too much and dreamt about it, his heart was beating like crazy! It felt like.. it felt like it was about to explode!

He was ready to get out of bed and greet the world, but then saw his two tired lovers, who seemed like they didn't get much sleep last night.. whoops. Lewis immediately felt guilty. But decided that it was best to stay with these two.

Maybe Vivi's going to let them off for breaking the wake-up-at-eight rule the gang has to strictly follow.

He also saw that Mystery was sleeping on their feet, at least the dog seemed well-rested.

He realized two hand gripping his anchor with love and care, he didn't know what happened last night. But something must've happened, he guessed his anchor had woke them up, he snuggled them closer and promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a fic by @rainbowthefox titled 'heartbeat', check it out it's cool!


End file.
